Last of the Elves
by Pencilholder82490
Summary: Aderlán a female elf who lives in days of peace discovers a secret horror hiding in the mines of Moria. She is discovered and is hunted in great persuit as she flees to Gondor to warn the King. Now Middle Earth must choose war and whatever fate behind i
1. Depths of Moria

> Deep in thought I cling to the branches of a lofty tree, it sways and keeps me close to the trunk. I love sitting in the branches listening to the secrets of the trees, the sad voice of the wind, and the sound of the waves crashing onto the surf. Even though I am miles from the sea I can still hear her. The sea sings me songs of a land faraway from Middle Earth. It speaks of an everlasting land and of my kin. I hear everything from my tree tops. Feeling oddly courageous I jump out of my tree and set off for the stairs of Lóthlorien. I dwell in the golden trees of Lóthlorien which has now been long abandoned. It is over grown now, but is still beautiful. I tread down the silent steps and approach a mirror of water and a small fountain.  
  
I fill the silver pitcher with the clear water and pour it into the mirror. I look excitedly into the water. I find myself always excited when I look into the mirror even though it has shown nothing every time I look. The mirror shows my image and I instantly dishearten but the picture swirls.  
  
It erupts into color of dark blues and light grays. It carries me deep into Moria into the dwellings of orcs and I see one of the palantír one of the three lost Seeing Stones of Númenor an orc sits upon the throne of the dwarf kings and holds the stone in its hands. The picture of the seeing stone changes quickly. It reveals a light face with sea green eyes. It is a women her hair is long and a shade of dark brunette. I cry out, that face is mine. I jerk back and the picture disappears into a cloud of steam.  
  
Lóthlorien is no longer safe. I waste no time and I flee to my trees. They whisper and chant of danger. I grab my few possessions and jump from my tree and land softly. I turn to Gondor and set off at good pace.  
  
I run all day and into the early night. I shiver and stop I am not used to nights out of the trees. I scan the surrounding area and spot a stream. I trot over to the stream and use my hands to scoop up the water. Greedily I swallow until my stomach is full enough to burst of water.  
  
I dig up two cattails off the bank and clean the roots off in the stream. I use my dagger to cut off the cattail. I gather dry wood and two green forked branches and one straight one. I build a small fire and a spit and skewer the roots and cook them slowly.  
  
The stars are veiled and the night grows cold. The wind rustles and murmurs of a gathering storm. It will be a wet night. The cattail roots spit and hiss and turn a golden brown. I pull them out of the fire and daintily nibble on one. It tastes a lot like a potato and are really hot. I put it aside to cool and look for a place where I might escape the rain. I walk along the creek and find an old lean-to. Actually a more accurate description would be, a few logs against a tree. There was only room enough for a child, but it would have to do. I walk over to my fire and gather my roots.  
  
A light drizzle forms and I can see lightening jump from cloud to cloud. I put out my fire and turn for the lean-to. The rain begins to become heavy. I break into a run and slide into the lean-to. The sky rolls with turmoil and lightning flashes. The roots from the cattail are now cool and I take a large bite. The rich nutrients and warmth floods my body. The lean-to is cramped but dry. I soon drift into a heavy slumber.  
  
I awake in the middle of the night to a particularly lard clap of thunder and lightning streaks the sky. I look at myself and I am caked with mud and dirt. I touch my face and find it encrusted with mud and pieces of the cattail root. I laugh at myself quietly and fall back into a lighter sleep. There I see the orc king. He is scouring the seeing stone. He is looking for my face and then he is interrupted.
> 
> Author note Hope you like it. Got a little slow but it will get better as the story goes! Please Please review!


	2. King of Rohan

> > > > > An orc steps forth and says, "My Lord Who Bares Ill Will to All, we have lost her, the woods are empty. The king looks up; his eyes are yellow and then turn to a crimson red. The king snarls, "You do not tell all, speak scum!" The orc cowers; we lost her trail when she went to..." "Speak," growls the king. The orc whispers, "We lost her when she went into... the mirror." The king stands in fury and howls, then the eyes of the king turn black and barks, "Hunt her down, bring her to me alive!" The vision grows dark and I see dim light and shadows around me. Then a sharp pain pricks my arm. I yelp and my eyes pop open and there stood dark figures each one bearing a weapon.  
  
A man steps forward, he is young with age but has much wisdom that I can see when I look into his eyes. The man has a large company of men and they all have their weapons drawn. The young man says, "Speak quickly gremlin, why are you in the lands of Rohan." I crawl out of the lean-to and draw up to my full height and say, "Foolish men, though I am covered in mud and filth can you not see what I am?" The young man scans me and spats, "What kind of thing hides in a small shelter and is covered in filth? I think it would be an orc or some creature of evil make." The men chuckle at this, and I say, "Tie my hands and feet if that is what you want, but let me go to the stream and clean myself to show you what I am." The man frowns, "I don't think so, a king is not so easily fooled by mindless rabble like yourself." I sigh and reply, "King Éomer I travel to see King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undómiel I have tidings of great evil stirring in the depths of Moria." Éomer's face looked drawn and he then managed to say, "Tie its feet and hands and let it wash in the stream." I let the men tie my hands and feet and walk me to the stream. I wash my face but keep it hidden from the men. I try to rinse my hair but the rope bites into my hand. I am growing weary of these men and I picture a fish slipping threw a net. The men shout as I slide out of the ropes. I swim over to the reeds and hide myself from view. I hear the men shouting and looking for me. I now thoroughly wash my body and scrape it clean of mud. Now that I am clean I slip underwater and swim over to where I had escaped. I step out of the water and all the men look at me in awe. I pay them little heed and walk toward King Éomer. He just looks at me and says, "My apologies..." "Aderlán of Lóthlorien," I supply. Éomer nods and says, "It is a long journey to Minas Tirith and you speak of danger thus the information must arrive quickly. You may ride with us to Minas Tirith. Forgive me but you look much like the Lady Arwen" I smile and reply, "Thank you King Éomer for you should also hear what I must say." Éomer turns to his company and yells, "Split in half, one half shall come with me to Minas Tirith the other half shall return to scouting." "Wait my lord, there will be orcs following us, they are hunting me." Éomer nods and turns back to the men who will remain behind and yells, "Orcs will try to cross into Rohan, be sure that none do." Éomer turns to me and beckons for me to follow him. He hands me a horses reins and turns to his own. I mount up and trot up to the king and whisper, "It will be a six day ride to Minas Tirith, I fear your men will not hold the orcs of Moria long enough for us to reach Minas Tirith without a confrontation." Éomer looked at me gravely and said, "Our horses are fast it should take us no longer than five days." I nod and do not speak again.


End file.
